Boundless
by BurnedRecords
Summary: One shots from the perspective of most everyone during the time that they have known Stiles. Set in 'Bound to Happen' storyline. Girl!Stiles
1. Isaac

Isaac

If there was one thing Isaac was sure of, it was that life was always out to get him.

Why else would his mother and brother have died, leaving him to deal with an inattentive father, who eventually turned to taking his aggressions out on him?

It seemed like an impossible fact, that life, an inanimate object, could somehow screw you over time and time again, but he was just another one of the 'lucky' ones, it seemed.

He was a seemingly invisible being. No one bothered looking at him twice, to notice the bruises that littered his body. If they did, they figured it was none of their business and left him alone, more alone than ever.

So when Derek Hale showed up to the graveyard where he worked, offering to change everything by making him a werewolf, he said yes instantly. It didn't matter that the bite could kill him, that he would lose control of himself once a month, become even more of a freak than he already was, because he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Derek would be there for him, at the very least. As well as the rest of the pack, as soon as Derek got more people to turn.

Isaac hadn't expected to be taken in by the Sheriff and his daughter Stiles, especially after becoming a prime suspect in his father's own murder. Stiles had changed his views on many things, mostly the way he viewed those around him. She became a pillar to him and a very important staple in his messed up life.

That's why, when Erica tells him of how she 'distracted' Stiles by hitting her upside the head with one of Stiles' own car parts, then shoved her in the nearest dumpster for 'conveniences sake', he nearly flips his lid.

And he's not the only one.

"What?" Both Isaac and Derek growl out at Erica, who squeaks and moves back a bit at the sudden hostility.

"What?" she asks back, a devilishly innocent grin on her face, but her smell gives Erica's true emotions away. She's terrified. "I did what you asked me to, which was to prevent her from intercepting Boyd or calling and informing Scott to Boyd's location."

"Stiles is a human," Isaac hisses out, barely restraining himself from jumping on the girl across from him. He doesn't want to think about how gross and disease-infested that dumpster could be. "She's still fragile compared to the new strength you possess. You aren't supposed to abuse your powers, especially on someone who doesn't deserve it!"

Erica looks a smidge guilty at this, and looks over at Derek to hear out his piece. He is the alpha, as Derek loves to remind them.

"As much as I claim to not be able to stand Stiles," Derek starts with, "I still don't try and beat the information out of her or knock her unconscious. A bit of roughhousing, sure, but to full on attack Stiles is out of the question. It is a misuse of your supernatural strength that we can't have you afford to abuse. Not only does it make Stiles want to give us information less, but we could lose Scott as well. Lose favor with Scott, we lose favor of Allison. Plus, the fact that Stiles' dad is the Sheriff which would be a detrimental enemy of have. Not to mention the hunters that will jump on any chance to eradicate us. You put a lot of us at risk with that stunt."

"Let's not forget," Isaac cuts in, "that I live with Stiles now, and I don't appreciate how you hurt someone I look at as a sister and pack mate. I don't care that you don't see her in the same way as I do, but you will respect my feelings towards this situation, as a pack mate. With that said, you are coming back to our house, and you are going to apologize, _sincerely_, to Stiles." Erica looks a bit flabbergasted at the proposal, and looks to Derek for confirmation on Isaac's words. Again, the man is their alpha.

"You should," Derek agrees, and Erica's shoulders slump. It was an order, not a suggestion.

"Do we have to do that _now_?" Erica whines a bit, not wanting to face Stiles so soon after the incident she's going to have to apologize for. Sure, it'll still be embarrassing later, but Stiles will have had more time to cool down about it than she would if Erica apologized after only a few hours.

"Yes," both Isaac and Derek say at the same time. Erica's shoulders slump further, and she pouts a bit, but willingly follows the rest of the pack when they get into the car to head over to the Stilinski residence.

The drive is short and relatively silent, and when they get to the Stilinski household, Isaac steers them straight towards the front door. Derek and Erica both give him a judgmental looks. Isaac sheepishly scratches the back of his neck as he opens the front door for them, inviting them in.

"Sorry, but Stiles tells me you like to use her window a lot, and she's likely to be mad at us already, so we might as well make her happier by using the actual door."

Isaac gives Erica and Derek a small tour of the house, because he really doesn't know how long they will have to wait before Stiles gets home.

It's about 30 minutes into them waiting when they all hear Stiles' sneakers coming up the driveway, and her breaths coming up in large huffs. They stay silent as Stiles makes her way into the house, mumbling to herself all the way up the stairs and as she makes her way into her room. Stiles looks a bit confused for a moment, before turning the slightest bit hostile, but mostly defiant.

"Well, I certainly don't remember inviting you in, except Isaac because he lives here now."

They were in for a wonderfully nice conversation, as far as Isaac could tell.


	2. Sheriff Stilinski

Sheriff Stilinski

After just having been made Sheriff, Mr. Stilinski found himself swarmed with work. Sure, he was ready to work hard with this new job, but he thought that a small place like Beacon Hills wouldn't take up so much of his time. And as much as Sheriff Stilinski liked filling out paper work and arresting people, he also liked to get home to his wife and daughter every once in a while.

Those few times he got to be off, Mr. Stilinski was often too tired to do too much besides watch a movie with his family and eat something that his wife had prepared before settling down for the night in bed. So when Sheriff Stilinski gets the night off one night and heads towards home, that is exactly what he expects to do.

Opening the door to his home, the Sheriff found himself thinking that his night might go a bit differently than planned.

"Surprise!" both his wife and daughter yell as soon as he walks in through the doorway. He takes a step back and rests a hand over his heart, trying to steady it. He was an officer of the law, yet he couldn't handle a bit of a friendly surprise when it presented itself?

"What's this all about?" he asks as soon as he gathers back his bearings.

"Silly Daddy," Stiles giggles; probably unaware she's covered in about six different colors of icing. "I told Mommy you would forget your own birthday."

His… birthday?

"My birthday?" he asks awkwardly, trying to remember the date on the calendar without making it obvious he actually did forget. The key word here is trying.

"Don't strain yourself, honey," his wife says as she lays her steadying hand on his shoulder. "You've had a long day, and now it's time for you to eat some cake and be extra relaxed." They all smile at each other and head inside.

The inside of the kitchen is like a war zone; cake on the ceiling, filling splattered all over the walls and floor, and more icing just everywhere. Suddenly, Stiles appearance makes so much more sense. Speaking of his daughter, she seemed to have vanished from his sight.

"It took a few tries to get the cake right," his wife tells him. "Don't worry about the mess. Stiles and I will take care of everything tonight." The Sheriff eases himself into his chair at the dinner table as he shakes his head fondly, groaning as he wooden chair makes his back stiff. His wife tuts in his direction. "You work too hard," she tells him. "We hardly ever get to see you anymore."

The Sheriff releases a long breath. "I'm sorry, I just-,"

"No no," she interrupts. "It's fine, really. Besides, it's your birthday, so focus on the positives!" The both smile a bit, just a Stiles rushes in with two brightly colored packages in her arms.

"I got your presents! See, this green and blue one is from me, and Mommy got you the one wrapped in red and orange."

"Thank you very much, Stiles."

"You're welcome!" Stiles says joyfully as she dumps both packages in front of him on a, miraculously, clean part of the table.

He opens Stiles' first, and she bounces around in front of him in excitement, pieces of curly brown hair matted down with icing flopping everywhere, as he rips into the paper. He pulls out a stuffed wolf and chuckles as his daughter tugs at his shirt to make him lean down to her level.

"It's to help protect you while you're at work. Mommy told me how wolfs take care of their own pack, and I got one for you so he could make sure you're always safe."

"Thank you Stiles, I'm sure he'll be a big help when I need him." A bright smile lights up Stiles' face, an she gives him a quick hug that gets his uniform a nice icing coating.

"I guess I'll wash that too," his wife jokes. Then she pushes the last gift towards him. "Now open mine."

"Alright, alright!" he laughs as he gets through the paper barrier of his gift. He gasps as he pulls out a framed photo of all of them during Christmas at his wife's family reunion.

"But I thought-,"

"I decided to give you a nice reminder of home while you work in that drab office of yours." His wife never really liked getting her picture taken, and never liked having photos of herself around the house, so the fact she had given him this for his birthday…

"Thank you so much," he managed to get out as he got up from his seat and gave his wife a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before their daughter joined in, hugging at their legs, making both of her parents laugh.

"Now, I think it's time for a certain someone to take her bath." Stiles pouts for a moment before heading dutifully up the stairs towards the bathroom.

The Sheriff took a quick glance over his wife before collapsing into his seat once more.

"So, did the doctors say how much-,"

"Not today, honey."

"Please."

"This is supposed to be your birthday. Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Soon?"

A quick, saddened sigh.

"Only a few months, by next month I should be staying in the hospital. I still don't know how we're going to break this to Stiles."

"She's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll pull through this, just as I will, and just as you will."

"But we still have to tell her of the possibilities…"

Silence. Nothing but the faint sound of water running in the bathroom upstairs.

"I think, if we explain this carefully enough, she'll understand perfectly fine. She's always been like that." He gives his wife a broken smile, and she returns it with a frown.

"It's your birthday, you shouldn't be worrying about this-,"

"You're my wife; this is exactly what I should be worrying about. Who cares how much older I've gotten if it interferes with you getting the chance to live another year."


End file.
